


Blair in Awe

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair loves Christmas.





	Blair in Awe

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Christmas%20Tree2_zpsgskyvk65.png.html)


End file.
